Edarra
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol }}Edarra is a Wise One of the Neder sept of the Shiande Aiel. Appearance and Attitude She is with blue eyes and pale yellow hair. She is tall and has smooth cheeks. . She seems to be quite young, around 24 years old, although she could have been anywhere from 70 to 140 years old. She has an apparently unshakable calm and a straight-backed presence to match any of the other Wise Ones. Strength and Abilities Edarra can channel strongly . In TWoTC her strength level is described as 12+1, a level above Lelaine and Romanda, that are among the strongest Aes Sedai until the arrive of Nynaeve, Egwene and Elayne. This strength is more than enough to open alone gateways for Traveling. Activities From the Waste to Cairhien She is one of the many Wise Ones who settle outside the city of Cairhien after the battle with the Shaido Aiel. A delegation of influential Wise Ones comprising Amys, Bair, Melaine, Sorilea, Chaelin and Edarra, is waiting to meet with Rand in the Sun Palace, but he Travels back to Caemlyn instead . Later, with Aeron and Colinda, she is sent to the Royal Library of Cairhien by Sorilea to find out what the Aes Sedai delegation from the White Tower are looking for in there. They find Nesune Bihara there, who is poking around looking for information on the seals, which Wise Ones want as well. Nesune is startled by the great strength of Edarra and Colinda but also by the fact that Aeron cannot channel at all but is equally considered and respected as a Wise One . She is one of the Wise Ones who participate in the Battle of Dumai's Wells . Edarra and Leyn are in a hallway in the Sun Palace when Cadsuane passes by and she is displeased that such strong channelers haven't been enrolled in the Tower . Into Ghealdan She Travels with Perrin Aybara into Ghealdan to keep an eye on the Aes Sedai who accompany him, in particular Edarra watches after Masuri. She is the nominal leader of the six Wise Ones who go. She is with Perrin when he scouts Bethal . Edarra, the Wise Ones and the Aes Sedai discuss with Perrin many times about the right way to approach Masema Dagar . She is with Perrin when he meets with Masema in Abila and after the meeting Edarra is among the ones that want him killed as a rabid dog . After returning from Abila she, the other Wise Ones and the Aes Sedai discuss about the kidnapping of Faile . She is present when Perrin questions the Shaido being held prisoner, looking for answers on his missing wife . She assists in the attack on the Shaido and the Wise Ones in the Battle of Malden to rescue Faile Bashere . Confrontation with the Whitecloaks Perrin and his followers travel very slowly through Ghealdan to the Jehannah Road. A bubble of evil brings black snakes and Masuri is bitten. Healing does not work properly . When they arrive at the Jehannah Road, Seonid and the Wise Ones inspect a patch of land that has turned into the Blight . Edarra attends a meeting with Perrin to decide where the army should now go. A decision is made for the Wise Ones and Asha'man to try to link so they can create a huge gateway into Cairhien, where they will start looking for Rand al'Thor. They plan also a scouting mission to Cairhien lead by Seonid with her Warders and some people from Cha'Faile . The Wise Ones begin practicing with Fager Neald and successfully create a gateway . Edarra is then part of Perrin's group that meet with Galadedrid Damodred to discuss parley with the Children of the Light . She is present during Seonid Traighan's report to Perrin on current events that are happening within the continent. Edarra and the others are enraged learning about the Shaido Wise Ones enslaved as Damane. Perrin requests Edarra and the other Wise Ones to meet with him just as his force is about to engage the Whitecloaks. He charges the Wise Ones to create a massive trench between the two forces in an attempt to stall combat . The Aes Sedai and Wise Ones accompany Perrin and others to his trial . Edarra forbids Masuri Sokawa from Healing Perrin while he is still in the Wolf Dream, stating that it would not work anyway. Edarra helps evacuate Perrin's forces from the Jehannah Road to Whitebridge . Edarra provides her strength during the forging of Mah'alleinir and fights against the shadowspawns that are attacking the Whitecloaks . Later Edarra helps create a gateway for Perrin's huge force as they all Travel back to Whitebridge, where they camp for a while . The Last Battle She stays with Perrin's forces in the Field of Merrilor to prepare for the Last Battle and later she fights in their campaigns. Perrin seeks out Edarra to ask her how to enter the World of Dreams in the flesh. She refuses to answer his request, stating that it is evil. Category:Channelers